


The Buddha Box

by supercalicreative



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Gags, Gay Sex, Leather Kink, Licking, M/M, Rope Bondage, Top Craig Tucker, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/pseuds/supercalicreative
Summary: Tweek becomes frustrated because Craig is ignoring him locked in his own world within the Buddha box. So, he tries some things to get his attention.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	The Buddha Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the Buddha box incident took place when Craig and Tweek were 18-year-old seniors in highschool!!

**The Buddha Box:**

Tweek sits next to Craig with legs crisscrossed in front of him, his heart was pounding with a mix of anger and disappointment. Craig's face was hidden behind a square cardboard box which had a do not disturb sticker plastered across the front of it. This box that covered the boy's face was called the "Buddha Box” and was a new invention, introduced to Craig by Cartman, to help people cope with anxiety. Because of this new invention, Tweek felt like he had lost his other half, as he found the raven-haired boy would rather scroll through his phone in order to work out his anxieties and problems then talk to Tweek. Craig wasn’t the type of guy to talk about his emotions but after dating for years Tweek thought that Craig would at least have some trust in him and would be able to open up at least a little. Tweek missed his lover, his best friend, his soulmate and felt so alone. Above everything else, Tweek felt pissed off. He was pissed that he wasn’t getting the attention he eagerly desired. The attention he missed ever since Craig decided to lock away his feelings under a cardboard box. He wishes Craig would listen to him, talk to him, say anything to him, and was desperate to try and gain some of his boyfriend's attention. 

Tweek had tried almost everything to get his attention, talking to him, holding his hand, sending him texts. Nothing worked. He could only think of one other thing which might drag Craig out of his own little world inside that box. 

Tweek stands up kneeling on the ground in front of Craig's body. The boy began to run his fingers up Craig's right leg and smiled sweetly as his pale freckled hand drifted near Craig's crotch.

“Craigg~”

Tweek exclaims with a sweet sultry tone as he begins to run his hands up to the buttons on Craig's navy blue jeans undoing them rhythmically one after the other.

“I miss you, I _need_ you”

As the blonde boy speaks he begins to tug at Craig's sliver zipper exposing his dark grey boxers.

“Please talk to me~”

Tweek tugs down the waistband of Craig's boxers and wraps his slender hands around Craig's cock finally catching Craig's attention. Craig tilts the box off his head and a crimson blush forms on his face as he sees Tweek kneeling under him. His blush only burns brighter as Tweek begins to lick around the base of Craig's cock swirling his tongue around the head.

“F-fuck~”

Craig groans arching his back in bliss, his heart pounds in his chest, and his body jolts at the sudden contact. Craig's long twitching cock begins to become erect in Tweeks hands, causing Tweek to smirk up at the raven-haired boy.

“I finally got your attention _Daddy~_ ”

Craig flushes violently at the nickname feeling his heart race in his chest. Before he has a chance to retort Tweek wraps his mouth around Craig's cock and pushes his head down so he takes in all of Craig's cock. Tweek thankfully was born without a gag reflex so he was able to handle Craig's massive cock with ease. He began to bob his head up and down wrapping his lips over his teeth so they wouldn’t scratch at Craig's large member. He put his hands on Craig's soft tan knees to keep himself balanced as he picked up the pace. Craig bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan and he abruptly tugged on Tweeks golden locks of hair. He then stood up and pulled Tweek’s head closer to his body before beginning to thrust his cock deep into Tweek’s warm and wet throat. Tweek’s heart fluttered in bliss as Craig held his head steady in his hands and gasped for air around his boyfriend's massive cock. As Craig grew closer to climax he stopped thrusting and pulled his cock out of Tweeks mouth looking down at the blonde boy with a smile full of malice.

“You wanted my attention that bad huh baby boy?”

Tweek blushed at the nickname and nodded meekly looking at the ground. Craig tugs on Tweeks golden hair forcing him to look up into his eyes.

“You’re such a bad boy, touching Daddy without permission.”

Craig pulls Tweek to his feet and gently whispers in his ear.

“You’re going to have to be punished”

Tweeks face was engulfed in a burning blush and he yelped as Craig picked Tweek up throwing him over one shoulder and making his way to his bedroom. Tweeks heart raced in his chest and his cock throbbed in arousal underneath his jeans. As Craig put Tweek down on his blue bedsheets he noticed the growing erection which was twitching underneath Tweek's rough navy jeans. Craig gently teases the needy blonde delicately gracing his fingers across the bludge in his pants making him shiver and twitch. The smallest touch made Tweeks body cry out for more, he gripped the soft bedsheets between his long pale fingers and couldn't help but rut his hips up gently so Craig's hand would press against his pulsing member.

Craig gives Tweek a small kiss on the cheek and whispers in his ear.

"You must be so desperate poor baby, I've barely even touched you~"

Craig pulls his hand away and walks over to his closet to grab a few special items. He wanted to ravish his boyfriend after seeing the desperation in his eyes. He's been being selfish the whole time neglecting the one he loved most. He didn't need a Buddha box or his phone anymore, all he _needed_ was Tweek all he could think about was Tweek. Craig grabs a secret box from the corner of his closet and opens it pulling out an assortment of items before closing the brown closet door with his foot. He then comes back with a long string of red rope, a blindfold, a gag, a cock ring, and a leather whip. Craig pulled Tweek close to him and whispered softly in the boy's ear.

“Strip for me~"

Tweek immediately obliges his body filling with a mix of arousal and excitement. He starts to undo his button-down shirt finding himself struggling with the various buttons as he was trembling in desire. Craig smirks as he watches his boyfriend struggle and sits down next to him taking Tweeks hands and interlocking them with his own.

“Let me help you.”

Tweek nods and shivers as Craig undoes his buttons with precision and grace before moving onto his jeans. He undid Tweeks zipper painfully slow and Tweek tugged on Craig's hair desperately silently pleading for him to pick up the pace. Craig obliges tugging his jeans off and stops short once he notices a wet patch on the front of Tweeks blue briefs. He smirks up at the boy teasing his finger on the wet patch, his heart raced when he heard Tweek let out a sweet moan in response to the sudden contact. Craig then pulled his hand away and tugged at the waistband of Tweek’s underwear beginning to pull it off.

“Wet already?"

Tweek sighs in relief as his cock is pulled free from his restricting clothes and his face burns with a deep blush as Craig teases him. He avoids Craig's gaze unable to handle the embarrassment which was welling up inside of his chest. 

Craig leans his face forward and gently glides his tongue up Tweeks cock licking the small dribbles of precum that had cascaded down his twitching member. Tweek's eyes widen at the sudden contact and he gently runs his hand through Craig's soft dark hair taking in the view before him. 

Suddenly Craig stands up and places a hand on each of Tweek's wrists pushing him down so he's pinned to the bed. Tweek looks up at Craig’s beautiful chestnut eyes before his own start to wander allowing him to admire Craig’s chiseled body and smooth tan skin. Tweeks body trembled under Craig begging to be fucked, he wanted Craig to destroy him, spank him, and tease him until he was begging on his knees crying for relief. His cock continued to throb under Craig’s muscular body and twitched as Craig suddenly pushed his lips against Tweeks slipping his tongue in with ease. Craig moved his hands away from Tweeks wrists to cup his soft freckled cheeks. 

Craig adored Tweeks body finding it hard to resist as he started to grow older since the boy curved out with age obtaining beautiful thick thighs and a gorgeous round ass. The blonde was coated in freckles from head to toe and held a meek height of 5'5. His chest was soft and plush to the touch and his nipples were small and pink begging to be touched and toyed with. 

Tweek shivered and groaned as their lips interlocked and he used his free arms to sit up and deepen the kiss. He began to swirl his own tongue in Craig's warm mouth, he was born with a relatively long tongue which he was able to move expertly allowing him to wrestle his tongue with Craig's. Craig's hands ran down Tweeks body as he leaned in close, he let his hands drift down from Tweeks face to his soft chest and Craig began to suck on Tweeks bottom lip as he used his thick fingers to toy with tweeks sensitive nipples. 

The sudden contact caused Tweek to gasp and moan into Craig's warm lips, he gripped the dark-haired dreamboats tan shoulders and felt shivers of pleasure run down his spine. 

“ahaaaa~”

Craig pulls back and gently ties a gag around Tweek’s mouth to keep him quiet before pulling out the long red rope. Tweeks eyes widen in excitement and he sits on his knees so Craig can properly tie the rope around Tweek’s body creating an intricate pattern across his pale freckled skin. The rope was crisscrossed in front of Tweek's chest and wrapped around the base of his cock causing his body to shiver and twitch in bliss. Craig then wraps the rope around his thighs causing his curved figure to become even more accentuated. Craig had to use all of his might to not fuck the beautiful blonde right then and there. He turned him around and began to tie his hands, one arm was tied above the other interlocked within a series of knots created down his back. Tweek shivered, the feeling of the tight rope against his skin made his body ache in arousal. His cock painfully throbs under him and he gently ruts it against Craig's body silently pleading to be touched.

Craig smirks down at Tweek and gives his forehead a soft kiss before pinning him down once more turning Tweek over so he was facing the mattress. Craig picks up a long black whip-cracking it once against the floor. Tweek jumps and feels a blush spread across his face, his body pants in excitement as he thinks of what's to come.

Craig walks up to Tweek and glides his whip across Tweeks bare ass, he smirks down at the boy and uses a hand to gently grope his ass.

“You’re such a slut for Daddy, so hard and needy...you love being tied up don’t you?”

Tweek nods frantically and Craig proceeds to smack the whip down, as it smacks his soft freckled skin the blonde can't help but cry out in painful bliss.

"MMnaH~"

His moans were muffled by the tight gag around his soft plush lips. He loved the burning and tingling feeling Craig's leather whip gave him. His body jolts as Craig cracks the whip down once more and shivers as sparks of pleasure to spread throughout his body. 

“You're such a naughty boy, getting pleasure from this.”

Craig whispers beginning to rub the boy's raw ass which had two beautiful red marks on it. Craig's thick fingers eased the whip's harsh sting and caused Tweek to melt submissively in Craig's hands.

“You’re being so good for Daddy”

Craig cooed cracking the whip down a few more times enjoying the way his boyfriend's body would jump and react at the contact. Once Tweek's ass was covered in beautiful red streaks he puts the whip aside and gently kisses the outside of his soft ass. He sinks his teeth down on Tweeks pale skin and grips his thighs. Tweek twitches and shivers in shock pushing his face against the soft mattress as Craig's teeth gnaw against his skin. Craig runs his hands up Tweeks ass groping it, he soon pulls his mouth away and smirks at the large purple hickey he created on the boy's freckled skin. He then presses his face between Tweeks plush cheeks teasing his tongue around the outside of his hole. Tweek gasps and feels bliss pulse through his sensitive body, he arches his back and can't help but rut his cock against the plush bedsheets. 

Craig gently slips his slick wet tongue into Tweeks ass easing the tight hole open. He grips both of Tweeks thighs thrusting his tongue in and out of Tweek, coating his ass in a coat of warm saliva. Tweek's toes curled as he felt Craig's warm tongue toy and tease the inside of his ass. His body trembled submissively, the knot of arousal was too much to bear as he was already so close to cumming. He wanted relief he wanted release he wanted Craig inside of him. 

Craig pulls back and smiles down at Tweek and the blonde whimpers sadly as the pleasureful warmth leaves his ass. However, that warmth was suddenly replaced with two thick fingers which were shoved deep into Tweeks throbbing red hole. Craig toys his fingers inside Tweek and once he feels his tight ass loosen he begins to pump his fingers gently. 

Tweek lets out a gasp of pleasure and his body trembles and aches. Craig continues to thrust his fingers gaining momentum, and Tweeks body throbs in unbearable bliss. Once Craig hits Tweek’s sweet spot he lets out a scream of pleasure and throws his head back thrusting his hips forward, his body was desperate and needy for Craig's long cock. Craig continues to thrust his fingers into Tweek's sweet spot and adds two more fingers thrusting faster. Once Tweek is about to cum Craig abruptly pulls his fingers out causing Tweek to whine and whimper in desperation under Craig.

Craig turns Tweek over and smirks down at him slipping a cock ring over the head of Tweek’s aching cock.

“This is your punishment baby boy.”

Tweek looks up at Craig with pleading eyes trying to speak but is blocked by the tight gag which covers his lips. 

His body is soon pinned back down onto the bed this time facing towards Craig. Craig pulls a round pink vibrator out of the box he retrieved from the closet and covers it in a sweet-smelling lube before easing it inside Tweek. He found Tweek’s sweet spot once more with ease and pressed the small vibrator against it. Craig then turned the vibrator to its highest setting causing Tweek to scream in shock and throw his head back hitting his soft pillow with a thump.

“MMMMMMM!!!”

Tweek groans under his gag and Craig pulls it off wanting to hear the sounds of Tweek’s desperate moans.

“AHHHhaaa DADDYY PLEASE .. Ahhh fuCK I-I CAN’T TAKE IT”

The boy squirms and aches his cock throbbing painfully in front of him desperate to be relieved. The vibrations were causing pleasure to surge throughout his body, his cock burned with desire and his heart pounded in his chest. His throat was hoarse from screaming and he panted desperately. 

Craig feigned ignorance gently trailing his hands up Tweeks body.

“Please what?”

Tweek shivers and groans his toes curl and he squirms underneath Craig so swept up with arousal he finds it hard to speak.

‘f-ffuCK ME !! PLEASE AHHHHhaaahaaHAAA!!!”

Craig smiles and kisses up the side of Tweeks neck sucking and sinking his teeth into his soft freckled skin. Tweek's body jolted and ached as he was more sensitive in the areas around his neck. Craig smirked as he felt his boyfriend jolt and soon pulled back admiring the work he had done. He trails his fingers across the large purple hickey he created on the left side of Tweek's neck a few inches down from his sharp gaw. He then looks back into Tweeks forest green eyes admiring the haze of arousal they had in them. He loved teasing his kinky blonde boyfriend because he knew how much Tweek _loved_ it. This whole time Craig has been painfully holding back as his own cock was erect and throbbing ready to be plunged into Tweeks soft plush ass. It ached for Tweeks moans, his sweet lips, and soft skin. He wanted to drive Tweek crazy, leave him in a pile of ecstasy, and fuck him so hard that he won't be able to think. He loved covering Tweek in marks, he felt like an animal claiming its territory leaving a sign to the world that Tweek was his and no one else's.

Craig runs his fingers through Tweeks bright blonde locks and pets his head gently before cupping the boy's cheek with his other hand. He leans forward and presses his lips against Tweeks small ear whispering softly. 

“Since you were so good for Daddy and asked me so nicely I'll put it in~”

Tweeks eyes light up and he gently leans forward pressing his lips against Craigs, Craig purrs into the kiss and pulls Tweek closer deepening the kiss while running his fingers through the boy's soft blonde hair before pulling back. His cock throbbed underneath him and he pressed it against Tweeks twitching body. 

"Look how hard you made Daddy you're such a good boy" 

Tweeks eyes widen filled to the brim with hunger, he ruts his body desperately against Craigs cock, this causes Craig's body to jolt in shock knocking him slightly out of character. He looks down at the horny blonde and runs his fingers against Tweeks cock. 

  
"Just wait a little bit longer Honey"

Tweek's heart melts at the sound of Craig's sweet pet name and he whimpers as Craig pulls away to go fetch the lube. Tweek makes sure to get a good look at Craig's round ass as he walks to his closet and he bites down on his bottom lip as Craig bend's down to pick up the lube. The sight alone would have made the boy cum on the spot if the cock ring wasn't restricting him. 

Craig walks back and sits down on the bed next to Tweek. He squirts lube into his hand and starts to coats his cock in the sticky clear substance. He shivers at the contact as the lube is quite cold and runs his fingers up and down his long member. Once he's sure it's nice and slick Craig pins down Tweek once more and makes sure the blonde's legs are spread wide. He puts one hand on either side of Tweek's head and slowly begins to insert himself inside of Tweek. He groans as he feels Tweeks body pulse around his long hard cock and stifles a moan as he presses further inside the blonde. Craig did a good job loosening him up so his cock was able to slip in with ease. Tweek jolts and cries out in bliss under Craig, squirming and groaning as Craig's cock sinks deeper inside him. The boy screams as Craigs cock comes in contact with the vibrator which had been placed right next to his prostrate. Craig smirks down at Tweek as his scream indicates he found his sweet spot. As soon as Craig sees Tweek is okay he begins to pick up the pace gaining momentum as he thrusts himself in and out of Tweek. As Craig pounds into Tweek repeatedly he pushes the vibrator in deeper and deeper into Tweek's ass causing unbearable amounts of bliss to burn inside of the small blonde. He cries and screams flailing and twitching under the raven-haired boy. Craig uses his hands to steady Tweeks body as he continued to thrust and peppered kisses up his neck to ease him. 

“FucKK HAAAA AHHH~”

Tweek groans thrusting his hips up as Craig continues to press deeper and deeper inside his pulsing body. Tweek feels himself sinking into the bedsheets as he aches for release. The bed began to rock as Craig's thrusts became more powerful and aggressive and the room echoed with Tweeks screams and groans.

“Daddy AHH PLEASE AHHH d-DADDYY AHHH FUCK!!!”

Craig thrusts himself even faster pounding the boy’s sweet spot over and over until he became a complete wreck screaming and crying and panting like an animal in heat. Craig used one hand to tweak Tweeks nipples and smirked as he saw the boy arch his back in bliss. Tweeks hands grew numb under his tight bonds and his head pounded swirling with ecstasy.

“PLEASE let me-NAHHH HAA HAA!!”

Craig tilts Tweeks head up with his free hand and smiles down at him admiring his flushed face and forest green eyes finding himself getting lost in them as he continues to thrust. Tweek whines and pants barely able to speak as his cock burns and twitches in desperation under Craig begging to be relieved.

“PLEASE LET ME CUM DADDY PLEASE!!!”

Craig smiles rewarding Tweek with a soft kiss, he then pulls back and wraps his hands around the cock ring removing it with a gentle tug. Tweeks gasps and thrusts his hips up once he feels Craig's hand come in contact with his cock. When the cock ring came off this trembling body he groaned and smiled.

“Tha-Haaa HAAAA”

One last thrust from Craig's long pulsing cock finally caused Tweek to reach his limit. He threw his head back feeling his toes curl and grip the bedsheets under him as his cock spurted hot white cum. The sticky substance coated his freckled chest with cum and soaked the blue bedsheets beneath him. His hips thrusted upwards as he road out his climax enjoying every last second of his sweet release before calming down. His body heaved in relief and he felt his cock soon grow flaccid laying on top of his cum coated stomach. 

“AHHH DADdyyyyy haaaa…”

Craig thrust his throbbing cock deeper and deeper pounding Tweek ruthlessly just a few more times before he came as well. His whole body ached in bliss as cum poured out of his cock and filled the panting blonde beneath him. He watches as the cum filled Tweeks ass to the brim and dribbled out on the bedsheets. Tweeks body shivered as he felt the warmth fill his body and he tried to sit up so he could kiss his raven-haired boyfriend. Craig cups Tweeks head interlocking their lips as his climax finished and he pulled himself out of Tweek once he felt his cock go flaccid.

Tweek shivered as he felt Craig pull away and gasped breathlessly as the vibrator was pulled out as well. Craig laid next to Tweek and Tweek looked at his deep blue eyes admiring how they shined and glimmered like the ocean. He felt himself getting lost in them and was snapped out of this trace as Craig rolled his body over to untie him.

As Craig unties the blonde rope marks were left behind all over his skin. The sight made both Tweek and Craig blush and once Tweek was free Craig immediately pulled him into his arms.

Tweek cuddles up next to Craig nuzzling his nose into the crook of Craig's neck before softly speaking. 

“Are you ready to talk to me now?”


End file.
